Playing for keeps
by TheEverythingGirl368
Summary: Fang unwillingly goes on a trip to Las Vegas, away from his girlfriend, Max, with his friends. Meanwhile, Max questions Fang's reason for leaving and takes a trip with her friends to spy on him. When he discovers that shes there, she has to create a fake explanation. Caught in a web of lies, their relationships will be put to the test. Let me know If I need to change the rating.


**A/N: Hey, so this is kind of just a funny story about Fang and the flock. But all crazy and such. Yes I did have to make up a character who works with Fang because I thought a 3 person party would be lame, but a 4 person one would be off the chain! Pardon my weird slang thing there, and no I did not actually think that a 4 person one would be that much better it's just I was too lazy to come up with any more characters so the lucky 4 it is. Also that was sarcasm, in case you were wondering. Some side info you may want to know: Iggy's not completely blind, and Fax will be happening, so bear with me! Also, REVIEW! (Okay so I abandoned the story on Fang's morals and decided to write this one instead, were Fang stays COMPLETELY faithful top Max! Your welcome, to the people who convinced me that he was a faithful guy. You can thank Krystal Fire and TheHandWeWereDealt, they rock!)**

**Oh yes the ages of everyone in this is:**

**Fang, Max, Iggy, Ella, and Blake are 23**

**Nudge is 22**

**Gazzy is 21**

**Angel is 19 (but she's not really in it that much, so I don't know why I included her…)**

**Chapter 1**

**Fangs POV**

"No guys, you really don't need to do anything. And by that, I mean PLEASE don't do anything." I looked at my 3 best friends, and practically begged them.

"Nope, to late Fang. We are going to Vegas for your graduation, and there's nothing you can do about it. You're only young once, after all." Iggy stated. Blake was driving, I was shotgun, and Iggy and Gazzy were sitting in the backseat. But they kept leaning up in between the front seats so it was more like the 4 of us in the front.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey Ig, why is Gaz even coming he's only 20 he won't be able to do anything anyways."

"Nuh-uh, I turned 21 on Tuesday homie!" he screamed right in Blakes ear.

"Ouch dude, just sit down. He was only joking he knows your 21." Blake stated. He was usually a pretty calm guy, and in this situation, he didn't disappoint.

"And don't ever call me homie again. Ever." I looked at Gazzy. He shrunk back in his seat. "So, what are we doing anyway." I mumbled while looking out my window.

"Fang, we are going to take advantage of everything that Vegas has got to offer. I'm talking casinos, bars, strippers, the whole sha-bang."

"Ig, I'm fine with the first 2, but I've got Max. I've been with her for years, and I don't want to jeopardize it all by seeing a couple naked people, yanno? Plus you've got Ell's, Blake's got Nudge, the only one who's free is Gazzy, and that's even IF they let him in."

"Relax Fang, it's not like we're gonna sleep with them or anything, just watch 'em dance around a bit and throw cash at them." He hi-fived Gazzy.

"Hate, to break it to ya Ig, but there won't be much "watching" going on in your department. In case you haven't noticed, you're almost blind. And anyway, No. I'm staying faithful to Max. No ands, ifs, or buts about it." I shook my head and continued to look out the window.

"Well, the only "Buts" about it I wanna see are naked ones." Gazzy laughed in the back seat. Iggy joined him.

This was going to be long car ride.

I walked into the resort and flopped down on the couch. "You guys go have fun, I'm going to lie here a while."

Gazzy sat down on top of me. "Nope, you're coming with us."

"Gee thanks Gaz, but even if I wanted to it would be little hard WHEN YOU ARE CRUSHING ME!" I screamed from underneath him.

"So you are coming? And also, you don't have to be a party pooper…" he rolled off and I sucked in sweet, sweet air.

"Well, I didn't even want to come in the first place." I crossed my arms.

"Yup, that's why you needed to come. Fang, remember in high school when you were the craziest wildest most daring guy on the planet, even if you didn't talk much? Those were the good days…And we NEED to get that Fang back!"

"I remember Ig. But I have Max now, and that's ALL I need." I started walking out the door and picked up my phone.

"_Hey_." Max answered her phone

"Hey, so what's up?" I asked.

"_Eh… well-" _

"IGGY!" I screamed. He had walked out and hung up on Max.

"Dude, I am taking your phone until you can learn to survive without your girlfriend." He shoved my phone in his pocket and walked away.

**Sorry if this was really really weird, and I will do this story in Max's perspective next chapter. Reviews!**


End file.
